My Hands
by kiti4life
Summary: Inspired by the song My Hands by Leona Lewis. Takes place in Japan during the beginning of WWII. She misses him so much she wishes that her song can travel to wherever he is.


This story was inspired by the song My Hands by Leona Lewis

This is my first story and I hope you enjoy read it. I apologize for any confusion in my writing. Maybe next story will be better.

Characters are not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**My Hands**

The music starts to play; the singer takes her place in the front of the microphone. Dressed in a red satin dress, hair pinned up. Ruby red lips start to part to begin her sweet melody.

**I wake in the morning  
>Tired of sleeping<br>Get in the shower  
>And make my bed alone<br>I put on my makeup  
>Talking to the mirror<br>Ready for a new day  
>Without you<br>**

Singing those words brought up an old memory of her waking up to an empty space beside her. So far it has been a year since her beloved went off to go fight for his country nut had not heard anything from him since he left. Rin doesn't want to think the worst. She has hope that he will return to her.

**And I walk steady on my feet  
>I talk my voice obeys me<br>I go out at night  
>Sleep without the lights<br>And I do all of the things  
>I have to keeping you off my mind<br>But when I think I'll be alright  
>I am always wrong cause<br>**

And in that moment, she looks at her hands and starts singing her heart out as if she was hoping her voice could reach out to her beloved, wherever he may be

**My hands  
>Don't wanna start again<br>My hands  
>No they don't wanna understand<br>My hands  
>They just shake and try to break<br>whatever peace I may find**

She knows she can't break. She can't let the loneness and despair break her exterior. She missed his hugs. Warm loving arms protecting her from the outside world.

My hands  
>They only agree to hold<br>Your hands  
>And they don't wanna be without<br>Your hands  
>And they will not let me go<br>No they will not let me go

Everyone encourages her to move one and believe that he died in battle. "It would be good to for her", they would say. She would only smile in response to them and say "No thanks. My husband will come back to me. He promised me he would so no need to go looking for another"

**I talk about you now  
>And go a day without crying<br>I go out with my friends now  
>I stay home all alone<br>I don't see you everywhere  
>I can say your name easily<br>I laugh a bit louder  
>Without you<br>And I see different shades now  
>And I'm almost never afraid now<br>But when I think I'll be okay  
>I am always wrong now<br>**

She started to reminisce about how they met in this exact club two years ago. She was filling in for one of the daily singers when he showed up with a couple of friends. When she started to sing, it enchanted him. He was at once mesmerized with her. Her eyes caught his and boom, it was like magic. It was like everyone disappeared and she was just singing to him and only him. After the performance, they came back to reality and she left the stage. Sesshomaru had to talk to her, he didn't want to away from that angelic voice.

He waited outside by the side exit to speak to her. When she finally came out it was close to midnight. He saw her fumbling with something inside her purse and didn't see him there until she bumped into him. Once she realized that, she looked up to apologize when she it was the same amber eyes that captivated her earlier. When she bumped into him, he held her his hands on her arms to steady her. She felt such immense warmth from his hands and he felt the same. Once their eyes met again that night, they smiled knowing that they had met their soul mates.

Couple of months after going on a couple of dates, they moved in together. A year later they got married. It was the best night for the both of them and they never wanted it to end. That is until reality turned its ugly head.

The war was approaching and Sesshomaru had to go. That night before he was to deploy, they made passionate love. Neither letting go of the other and in that exact moment is when Sesshomaru promised to come back to her.

Coming out of her memory, she opened her eyes and continued singing

Sometimes I wake and see them reaching out for you

_(_She sings extending her arms out towards the audience_)_**  
>Quietly breaking whatever shields<br>I spent so long building up  
>I cannot fake, cause when they cry I'm unspoken<br>They miss holding my baby**

(her arms embrace herself, tears in her eyes but don't release them)**  
>My hands<br>No they don't wanna understand  
>They just shake and try to break<br>whatever peace I may find  
><strong>

She looks into the audience and swore she saw silver hair. She almost chocked on her singing but kept going thinking it was her imagination.

**My hands  
><strong>

She looks again and sees him. She continues singing her heart out heart out and staring at what she thought was her imagination playing tricks on her.

**Your hands  
>They don't want to be without<br>Your hands  
>They will not let me go<br>No they will not let me go  
>My hands<br>They don't wanna start again  
>My hands<br>No they don't wanna understand  
>My hands<br>They just shake and try to break  
>whatever peace I may find<br>My hands  
>They only agree to hold<br>Your hands  
>And they don't wanna be without<br>Your hands  
>And they will not let me go<br>No they will not let me go  
>No they will not let me go <strong>

The song was ended and in that one moment she blinked and the wonderful image she was staring at was gone. She sadly bowed and made her way off the stage, ready to go home. She really missed her husband and really wanted him to hear her song that she had been working on. She got to her dressing room and changed out of her clothes into something more comfortable. She took the pins out of her hair and let it fall down to her waist. She wiped her makeup off that she only put on for presentation. She got her things and walked out and exited out through the side door of the club.

Like usual, she is looking for her car keys from inside her purse and not looking where she's going. She is walking until she bumps into something or so she thought. She hasn't looked up but still apologizes until she felt hands steading her. At that moment, familiar warmth crept up her body and it was finalized when she heard a deep voiced response. She immediately looked up and her eyes came in contact with the same amber eyes she fell in love with years ago. She was shocked and surprised thinking it was her imagination playing tricks on her again.

"_**You sang beautifully up there tonight**_." The mirage spoke. She was amazed by how well her mind was making everything look real. She just stood there with her mouth agape. She wanted to test how far this dream would take her. So she lifted up one of her hands and began to reach over to touch the man's cheek. Sure enough her hand was touching flesh.

"_**Am I in an internal sleep, where this dream is making things possible?" **_she said out loud not to anyone in particular. The said man turned his face to kiss the hand that was cupping his cheek and answered her question. "_**It's real my love, I have returned just as promised.**_" In that instance, she burst into tears and she hugged him in which he returned the embrace. They separated and he put both hands on either side of her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"_**I have missed you so much Rin,**_" he said.

"_**And I you my love,**_" she said with tears rolling down her face.

They hugged once more and that's when Rin noticed her marine uniform. She couldn't believe he was finally with her again.

"_**Let's go home love, we have much to catch up on,**_" he said. With that, she nodded her head in agreement. Walking to her car, they went home to catch up on some very loving and passionate down time that they had been missing for the past year.

"_**Aishiteru Sesshomaru**_"

"_**I love you too Rin. My Rin.**_" With that said he sealed it with a kiss and in a tight embrace that was never to let go again.

**THE END**


End file.
